


Never Sleeping Late Again

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Picards get an early morning visitor.<br/>-<br/><b>Written for prompt #20 at Dove Drabbles: Sleep late tomorrow</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sleeping Late Again

**Title:** Never Sleeping Late Again  
**Author:** **sidhe_faerie**  
**Fandom** Star Trek: The Next Generation  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jean Luc Picard/Vash, Beverly Crusher, Nurse  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Child birth  
**Word Count:** 1013  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** **Written for prompt #20 at Dove Drabbles: Sleep late tomorrow**  
**Summary:** The Picards get an early morning visitor. 

** Never Sleeping Late Again **  
Vash got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She had had a restless night and she woke up with a pain in her back that didn’t want to seem to go away. 

Vash had some things to do that day. She was the captain’s wife after all. It wasn’t the only thing that was unexpected in her life. She and Jean Luc had been blessed with a miracle child they didn’t expect. 

Vash looked in the mirror. She was huge and already past her due date. She reached for the shower controls and a pain seared through her. 

“Finally!” Vash said. She walked into the bedroom and looked at Jean Luc still asleep in the bed. 

“Jean Luc, wake up.” Vash shook his shoulder gently. 

“What? Vash, go back to sleep. You said we would sleep late tomorrow and its tomorrow.” Jean Luc pulled the blanket over his head. 

“I can’t. You have to get up. I need you to go with me. I won’t make it by myself.” Vash said. 

“Go with you where?” Jean Luc asked from under the blanket. . 

“To sick bay.” Vash said. “Jean Luc, wake up please.” 

“Are you all right?” He pulled the blanket off his head. He sat up and looked at her. “Is it the child?” 

“The baby is coming now get up.” Vash said. “I don’t want to walk by myself. I want you to come with me.”

“I have to get dressed.” He said as he got out of bed. 

“Hurry! I don’t I think have much time.” Vash said as she leaned on a chair. 

“Picard to Crusher. I may have a medical emergency in my quarters. I believe Vash may be in labor.” Jean Luc said over the comm. 

“Maybe? Jean Luc, my water just broke.” Vash glared at him. 

“Beverly, you might want to get here now.” Jean Luc said. He headed off to get dressed. 

“Vash, how far apart are the contractions?” Beverly asked over the comm.

“Like a minute and my water broke.” Vash answered. 

“Sit down. I’m coming now.” Beverly said.

“Gladly.” Vash sat on the nearest chair. 

Jean Luc came out and knelt beside her being careful of the puddle on the floor. “It will be fine Beverly will be here in just a minute.” 

“That’s easy for you to say you won’t have to push this kid out.” Vash gasped as the next contraction hit. 

Beverly materialized a few feet away and pulled out her medical tri-corder. She waved the wand over Vash’s belly. “Let me take a look at you Vash. Oh you are definitely in labor.” 

“No kidding.” Vash snapped. Jean Luc took her hand and tried to comfort her. She just squeezed it hard as the next contraction hit. 

“Vash, you’re hurting me.” Jean Luc tried to pull his hand away but Vash’s grip was like a vise. 

“Just sharing the pain, Jean Luc.” Vash gritted out between her clenched teeth.  

Beverly laughed and tapped her communicator. “Crusher to sick bay.”

“Sick bay here.” the nurse’s voice came over the comm. 

“I need a stretcher ASAP. Mrs. Picard is in labor.” Beverly said with a smile. 

“We are on our way.” The nurse said

“See? We have you in sick bay in a minute.” Beverly said. She turned to Jean Luc. “We will take a look at your hand too.” 

“It doesn’t matter just take care of Vash and our son.” Jean Luc said. “She will probably do it again.”  

“They will be fine, Jean Luc.” Beverly said confidently. 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it to sick bay.” Vash put her hand on her belly and winced. “I feel like I need to push.” 

Beverly passed the wand over her again. “Jean Luc can you carry her to the bed. She isn’t kidding. She is going to have this baby now.” 

Jean Luc scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He gently put her down. 

“I need towels.” Beverly said. She propped Vash up with pillows. 

“Right.” Jean Luc went into the bathroom and got towels and rushed back.       

“It’s going to be all right, Vash.” Beverly said. “I won’t let anything happen to your little boy.”

“I need to push.” Vash said. “Tell me I can push.”

“Push Vash.” Beverly said. “Get behind her and support her back, Jean Luc.” 

“Sure.” Jean Luc got behind Vash and helped her. 

After about a half an hour of pushing and screaming on Vash’s part, a squalling little boy came into the world.

“That was easy, wasn’t it?” Beverly said. 

Vash glared at her. “Piece of cake.”

“I guess I won’t be sleeping in today.” Jean Luc laughed as he looked down at their son.

“You do realize that you will never sleep in again.” Beverly said. “At least until he is in Star Fleet, that’s when you will stop sleeping all together.” 

Vash got strangely quiet. She looked at the baby in her arms and started to tear up.

“What is it, Vash?” Jean Luc asked. 

“What if we aren’t around then? Who will look after him if we aren’t here?” Vash asked. 

“We can figure that out tomorrow. Today, we can just be in awe of him.” Jean Luc said. "He has all of his fingers and toes. Beverly is he all right? Are they both all right?”

“Yes they are fine. I still want to take them to sick bay to do a complete check.” Beverly said. 

The med team came through the door with the stretcher. Jean Luc picked Vash and the baby up and put them on the stretcher. 

“Come with us?” Vash asked as he sat her down.

“I am.” Jean Luc said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “I can’t wait to introduce him to the senior staff.” 

“I have a feeling. The whole ship knows already.” Beverly said. “If they don’t, they will soon.”

Jean Luc held Vash’s hand as they went to sick bay. 

At sick bay, the senior staff was waiting with presents in hand. 


End file.
